Castle in the Sky
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: Princess Feliks' life has been very fortunate. He's been taken in by the king of Hetopia, kingdom of the clouds, and set to marry Prince Toris. Trouble brews when the king of Utalia begins to set his sights on the, now uninhabited and un-ruled, earth.


**Castle in the Sky**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>I ran barefoot through the soft and cool grass, slim pale arms pumping and my long blonde hair flowing behind me like a cape. To do that I had to put a little effort in my running seeing how my hair tickled the backs of my knees. I found myself running through the labyrinth of neatly trimmed hedges that I'd had memorized since I was a child. You couldn't tell where one ended and the other began, even when different colored flowers would grow and mix together. I got to the very back of it where the shrubbery wasn't as dense, I poked my head through, making a hole, and gazed out to the kingdom beyond the castle walls. Buildings lined with blues, reds, and golds sat atop fluffy clouds sprinkled with dirt and lush grass on the very top layer. Even though the castle was a quite a ways away from the bustling town I could almost smell and hear the busy people flying to and fro, from their homes to the market to places of business and back again.<p>

A loud grunt broke my spying and I yanked my head out of the greenery a bit roughly and winced, before turning to face my two caretakers and best friends. Elizabeta smiled at me sympathetically while Ludwig gave me a stern stare. They were opposites in not only personality but appearance: Elizabeta was a well-built but still feminine woman with long, wavy brown hair and warm green eyes; meanwhile Ludwig was a tall and muscular man with neatly combed back hair and steel blue eyes, he almost bled business.

"Princess," He began, his deep voice something you'd expect from him, "you can't run off like that. Especially with no shoes on, you are royalty and you will not walk around in bare feet like an uncivilized heathen." While he lectured me Elizabeta moved behind me to assumedly pick out the twigs and leaves I'd gotten in my hair.

"I was totally in a rush though, the bakery to the north puts our fresh pies right about now and I, like, wanted to smell them." I looked down at my small feet that were a bit dirty now. "It's just grass, super harmless." He sighed and knelt to put my slippers on.

"That doesn't matter. A rock or a stick could have easily cut your foot, then you'd be crying about it and I'd be in hot water."

I huffed, then Elizabeta put her hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear. "Don't mind him."

Ludwig continued not noticing. "You need to behave properly and carry yourself gracefully."

"The chef is upset with him and has been… holding out thanks to the pastry chef's advice." She snickered.

Ludwig stood slowly. "Don't think I'm telling you this because you're the princess, I wouldn't allow the prince to-" he trailed off looking at our quiet giggling. He turned his attention to Elizabeta and glared. "Can you not talk about my personal life with everyone you speak with!"

She smiled at him. "Not everyone just Felicyta (and a few other people). He should have fun every now and again."

He crossed his arms. "She needs to act proper; the role of a princess is an important one."

The prince is to be strong, smart and focus on battle while the princess is to be calm, graceful, and focus on the people. Ludwig and Elizabeta often argue about how to raise me and how I act. He wants me to be serious and she wants me to enjoy my youth, her favorite and most valid point can almost always silence him.

"She never leaves the property lines of the castle. I think she deserves at least a little freedom within it."

But Ludwig's point was one that always kept her quiet.

"She's the last human left. She can't fly like we can and hwe body is more fragile than ours. We must be careful with her and ahe must be careful with herself." Elizabeta and I both sighed and she nodded.

The reason why I'm the last human left is because the kings that ruled the worlds sandwiching the ground of the earth were plagued with pollution and terrible wastes from the industrialization that man built. We have three goddesses, who forever rule alongside the kings within their respected realms and they're all sisters. Kallistrate is the Goddess of the clouds, Hortensia is the Goddess of the land, and Severina is the Goddess of the underworld, or core of the earth. Man was destroying Hortensia and her sisters demanded it be stopped, the kings spoke with Man and they were given a chance to stop but they pressed on for war to take over the newly discovered lands above and below them. Meanwhile I was the daughter of a poor drunkard who'd lost his wife and was very quick to strike at anything that moved. He'd rant and rave about how he'd wanted a real son. I was abused quite a lot and when I turned six I ran away. That's when my father found me, bruised and abused and took me in before the rest of the human population was taken out from the war they were sure to lose. The earth was made anew and Hortensia is now healed and well and everything is peachy keen.

"Princess did you hear me?" Ludwig asked, I blinked at him.

He sighed. "That's a no I'm guessing. I said, 'we need to get your ready for tonight.'." I was even more confused.

"What happens tonight?"

Elizabeta chimed in. "You're going to attend a dinner with your father, your fiancée, the king of the underworld and his children." She explained excited, I smiled.

"I totally get to go!" They both nodded.

"We have to get you the perfect dres-"

"She should wear a gown. A gown." Ludwig cut her off, she frowned at him and leaned close to me.

"You haven't seen Prince Toris in such a long time. Don't you think he'd appreciate seeing you in a stunning dress?~" She cooed, I felt my face flame up slightly and I nodded.

"I should look my best for him."

"Don't you always?" A familiar voice stepped around the corner, chocolate brown hair waved until they hit his shoulders. Green eyes smiled at me, I blushed slightly in embarrassment and puffed one cheek out.

"Liet you total creepy creeper! Stop listening in on conversations!" I demanded, he stepped to me and took my hand. I call him Liet because I was studying the late human culture and Lithuanian warriors caught my eye. Lithuania in Lithuanian is Lietuva.

"Surely you can forgive me this once Felicyta?" He whispered the words against my knuckles then kissed them, face flamed and cheek deflated I looked at him biting my lip. A shutter wound through the moment and we turned to see Elizabeta with her camera. Ludwig cleared his throat.

"You'll have time for all that later. As of now we have to get you ready, Prince Toris do you wish to carry th-"

"Of course he does, don't be silly Ludwig." Elizabeta chastised, I shook my hands.

"No it's totally fine! I can walk back, I know the path really well!" Toris just rolled his eyes and opened his arms.

"Come here Felicyta." With that his dark brown wings unfurled, wings normally matched the person's hair color. Their length equaling his height, I stepped forward an allowed him to pick me up bridal style. Elizabeta and Ludwig had already taken off, we all headed to the center of the massive property, the castle, and my home.

oOoOoOo

I was placed in a soft red dress that was almost pink, once the sleeves got to my elbows they turned into ruffles that stopped at my wrist. Two braids on either side of my head met at the base of my scalp and held a bright red corn poppy, I walked into the dining hall along and met up with Prince Toris. He was wearing his royal attire as well, his blue shirt was lined with gold and decorated with his war accomplishments, the red pants were crisp and also lined with gold. He tipped the red boarded blue hat at me and smiled, a loud laugh erupted down the hall. The king, my adopted father, strode into the room. His blue velvet cape flowed behind him and stopped, blonde hair poked from under his gold crown as blue eyes smiled at me. I closed the distance between us and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hi dad!" He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Have you been behaving yourself Felicyta?"

I grinned. "Of course!~" A grunt rounded off from behind me, Ludwig's disagree.

Dad just laughed. "Good to hear kiddo."

It was then that his right hand man, Arthur, walked into the room and frowned at us.

"Can't you lot act proper for a bloody day. The prince is the only one not screwing up his attire." He fixed my dad's crown and straightened his cape.

"I rather like their energy Mr. Kirkland." A soft voice spoke but the wisdom and age allowed it to easily carry to everyone in the room. Our Goddess, Kallistrate, entered the room. Her long blonde hair trailed behind her, her steps were so graceful she seemed to float over rather than walk. Large blue eyes were bright and friendly but still demanded respect by nature, we all bowed to her slightly. She walked over and laid a dainty hand on my dad's shoulder.

"Rise, kindly rise all of you. Excitement is something to be expected for we are receiving wonderful company this day. My dear sister, Severina, along with King Ivan, Prince Vladislav, and Princess Yekaterina are to be visiting us. My sister tells me she is very excited to see all of you again, and to meet Princess Felicyta, whom of which she has not yet had the pleasure." I smiled nervously, the way she spoke and carried herself never ceased to amaze me.

"I'm really anxious about meeting her, honestly but also very excited. Thank you Goddess." She smiled at me and turned to the door.

"It appears she has arrived." At that we all straightened up in line. First my father then the Goddess, Price Toris, and finally myself. The doors were opened and they walked in, my first reaction was to King Ivan. He must've been related to a family of giants, his height was immense. He wore a smile and his crown settled upon the pale blonde hair he and his siblings shared. Violet eyes smiled at all of us and he shook hands with my father and moved down the line.

"Privet Alfred. Goddess Kallistrate. Prince Toris." He stopped in front of me and seemed to tower over me, I mimicked Kallistrate and offered him the back of my hand. It took all my will for it not to shake, I was never too fond of strangers and he was so.

Freaking.

Tall.

He must have noticed, he gently took my hand and shook it once as he'd done with the Goddesses. "And Princess Felicyta, it's very nice to meet you."

"And to meet you." I said without thinking, going strictly off the manners manual I was given in my young age. After Goddess Severina had given her hand to dad and Toris and she pressed palms with her sister she stood before me. She was a bit shorter than me with long flowing red hair and bright red eyes, her movements, just as graceful and effortless as her sisters then suddenly she hugged me, too shocked to do anything else I hugged back.

"It is so very nice to see you, the last of my most trouble-making species. Dear you are a strong young one, which is very refreshing to see." She examined my face and tilted my head up. "I made your race closest to the image of my sisters and myself than I had any other creatures. So pretty and fragile looking. No hooves, wings, or fur; left to your own hands and minds to defend yourselves. I expected greatness from them and I was proven right, such creative and interesting creatures you and your race are. It's very good to see you once more and I hope the final time we meet will not be anytime soon." She kissed my forehead and walked over to stand next to Ivan. She was certainly more affectionate than our Goddess, Princess Yekaterina seemed very timid but she was cute. Her hair was cut short and her bangs were held out of her face with clips, her most notable…asset was her rather large breasts I almost wanted to cover my own self consciously. We curtsied each other and I could have sworn I heard them bounce. I blinked and shook my head of the thought, figuring I had imagined the ordeal. Prince Vladislav was almost as tall as his brother but seemed to be around dad's height. I noticed that his eyes seemed lazily half-closed and his face didn't really show any emotion, he stepped in front of me and blinked. I offered him my hand and he took it slowly, then shook it once, looking me in the eyes, a chill ran down my spine and I took my hand back when he moved away to stand next to his brother.

We all sat down and began to eat, dad and King Ivan sat across from each other. Severina requested a chair next to her sister and they snuggled up together. I was pushed further to the end and sat next to Toris, who sat across from Prince Vladislav who, in turn, was settled next to his sister. I ate my meal and occasionally looked up and around, I looked back at Vladislav and his eyes were fixed on me. From his expressionless face it looks like a glare, I was never one to back down to I stared right back, while eating my food… like a boss.

"So Alfred, I have been thinking." King Ivan spoke, I broke my gaze from Vladislav to him.

"About what?" Dad asked before taking a bite of his food.

"I wish to follow in the ways of my Goddess and be nice, peaceful, and affectionate. So I suggested a union between our kingdoms." Severina looked over him and smiled while playing with her sister's hair. Dad looked at him for a long time and finally placed his utensils down.

"A union how so?"

"Well, we both have eligible Princesses and Princes. So Prince Toris would marry my sister and Princess Felicyta would marry my brother." He offered in a blunt tone, Toris and I seemed to be the only ones tripped over by this. Yekaterina dropped her gaze to her plate, Vladislav still stared at me expressionless but his cheeks reddened a bit. I looked back at King Ivan and my face must have screamed, 'Ok what's this guy's deal?' because he answered me with a smile and a gentle tone.

"Vladislav has an appreciation for cute things. He must think you're cute, da?" I looked at Dad not really thinking of anything to say.

"Well sadly enough I already gave Toris and Felicyta my blessing to get married." Dad's tone was firm and serious. King Ivan's smile slowly toned back on the sweet and he opened his eyes a bit more.

"Ah, but I would like to keep royalty with royalty. We won't have any marriages within my family. That'd be gross, da?"

Dad nodded. "It would indeed but I can't and won't just break them up like that, we live for quite long so you have plenty of time to see which of your subjects will either marry your prince or princess."

"Just give the offer a thought. You have no problems with mixing royal and non-royal blood. I do. So this way everyone would be happy."

"Except my children."

"They would find more joy once they get to know Yekaterina and Vladislav."

"I don't want to marry anyone besides Felicyta." Toris spoke up and he was noticeably closer to me, King Ivan didn't even blink at his remark.

"You have the very last human as a princess and I have an extremely successful soldier as a prince. It's an even trade."

Dad smirked. "Trade? I thought you said a union."

King Ivan smiled. "I did, but it's all in the same, da? She would still see you and she would be happy." He turned to me. "I've heard you have never stepped outside of this castle's property line. It's very lonely, da?" I was unprepared for anyone to talk to me, I just cleared my throat and spoke.

"I'm not lonely. I have plenty of people to talk to." That technically wasn't a lie, I did.

"But you want to adventure and travel don't you?"

"No." Now that was a lie, and I had a feeling everyone at the table knew it.

He just smiled at me. "It's only human nature to reach out for what you've never seen. Now, we will take our leave. Think on my offer Alfred and you think on it as well Princess Felicyta. The dinner was very delicious Alfred, send your chef my regards, da?" He stood and they all mumbled their goodbyes. Severina and Kallistrate exchanged a look and pressed palms again, or rather, they pressed palms until Severina pulled her sister into a hug and proceeded to leave back to her kingdom. They left, but we were all silent as though they were still here. Dad was the first to stand.

"Arthur, come with me. You too Toris." He just walked out of the room with them following, Kallistrate walked behind them tapping her chin as if in thought. It was just me sitting at the table, I exhaled and slumped back against the chair. Elizabeta approached me.

"Felicyta?"

"So much for my first meeting. I totally have a feeling something stupid is going to happen." I blurted without thinking. I huffed and knocked on wood.

With hopes to cancel out whatever would happen.

**Chapter Epilogue**

Severina sat on a couch smiling and kicking her legs happily while playing with the white hair from the head in her lap. King Ivan laid there, not looking at her but staring at the wall.

"Ivan, I would like to ask you a question." She spoke, breaking the silence. He knew she wasn't asking permission to ask a question, she was going to ask anyway and expect an answer as all Goddesses do.

"Da?"

"What do you plan on doing now? The behavior displayed at dinner was far less than favorable. I had to leave my dear sister early because of it." Which was why he was in her lap, she's very affectionate and demands someone or something to pet, cuddle, or cling to. She's a Goddess more in tuned with her emotions, affection is her favorite was to express them.

"I was very polite."

"You were polite in an impolite manner. Tell me your reasoning behind it." Ivan told the truth.

"I was just thinking. How nice it would be to all be under one kingdom? You'd see your sisters more often and we could all flourish together. Perhaps even repopulate the earth with your humans and keep a better watch on them." She thought about it.

"My sisters and I like keeping within our respective domains. There have always been three kingdoms and there always will be."

"There aren't now, only two kingdoms are left. What's going to happen to earth?"

Severina looked at him. "That is not my question to answer. You would have to address Hortensia about this matter."

"What if I expanded my kingdom?"

"There are living creatures on earth, not human, but they inhabit the land all the same and they live under no rule."

"That can be easily fixed."

Severina's smile instantly vanished and she curled her fingers in his hair. "You do not speak of harming my souls do you?"

He didn't flinch. "Nyet."

Her smile reappeared just as quickly as it disappeared, she continued to pet his hair gently. "Then what is it you plan on doing?"

"Ruling them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! Chapter 1 done and I'm super excited about this. How do you like it so far? Hopefully you like it, Poland's manlier side is going to emerge later on. Leave a review please so I know to continue.**


End file.
